Kiss the Rain
by Lee Ab Koi
Summary: "Porque besarte a ti, era como besar la lluvia...". Gruvia. Enjoy!


**¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? Yo lamentablemente muy ocupada y con los nervios al límite, ya que estoy en finales en la universidad. Pero a mi nada introvertida imaginación, ayer le llegó un rayo de inspiración inesperado. Y todo por el título de una melodía en piano…**

**Hablo de "Kiss the rain", uno de los éxitos del pianista coreano Yiruma. Es una melodía preciosa, me hizo remembrar mi pasado con escucharla. Así que, la recomiendo ampliamente mientras leen este oneshot que se inspiró en ese título.**

**Disclaimer: FT no es mío, todos sus derechos a Mashima-sensei.**

**Enjoy!**

**Kiss the Rain**

¿Cómo demonios lo hacía? Esa chica desquiciada, obsesiva hasta la médula, celosa hasta decir basta y sobre todo empalagosa…¿Por qué lo traía vuelto loco? ¿qué clase de brujería le había invocado al pobre hombre?

Ya eran más de dos meses de una hermosa y sólida relación a la vista de Juvia, pero para Gray eran más de dos meses de cariños exagerados, celos extremos y jaloneo de su brazo derecho cada que salían en una cita. Era en verdad insoportable en algunas ocasiones.

Pero, tenía que admitirlo. Esa chica simplemente lo volvía loco. A pesar de sus chillidos constantes y sus lágrimas bobas, le había demostrado que era una chica de fiar, y que sus sentimientos eran tan puros y sinceros que daría su vida por él. Una vez estuvo a punto de hacerlo, en una misión que casualmente les tocó hacer juntos. Y la verdad no se arrepentía, sin ella nunca hubiera podido cumplirla. Pero, ese día, cuando a Gray le tendieron esa trampa y estuvieron a punto de asesinarlo, ella se atravesó entre el hechizo y su cuerpo. Y lo peor es que él no pudo detenerla ya que se hallaba con las manos y pies atados. Sólo contempló como el chorro de sangre explotó de su abdomen, y su cuerpo se derrumbaba al suelo. Su cuerpo entero se paralizó, y la sangre le dejó de correr. Algo mucho más intenso que lo que sintió cuando perdió a Ul le recorrió la espina dorsal, y le provocó un dolor y una desesperación infinita. ¿La iba a perder? ¿En serio la iba a perder?

Y ese mismo dolor le dio fuerza, sin saber por qué. Arrancó con un hábil movimiento sus muñecas atadas, al igual que sus tobillos. Su torso rugió, furioso. De un ataque congeló a su oponente, quién no tuvo tiempo ni de soltar una mueca al ver a la pobre chica inerte en el suelo. Al sentir el ambiente a salvo, se inclinó hacia ella, y pasó su mano por su nuca para levantarla un poco. Lucía de verdad terrible. Su vestido estaba roto por casi todos lados, sus medias desgarradas, sus tirabuzones deshechos, y su pálido y hermoso rostro manchado de sangre. Le destrozó verle así. Le partió el corazón mil veces. Pero, al sentir su casi inexistente respiración, un alivio inmenso lo calmó. Ella abrió los ojos con lentitud, y se encontró con los grises suyos. De repente, se incorporó y colocó sus tibias palmas en las mejillas heladas del mago.

-¿Gray-sama, está usted bien?- le preguntó, inmensamente preocupada. Gray no cabía en su sorpresa. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que ella siendo la atacada y estando a punto de morir, le pregunte a él si está bien? ¿Qué no le importaba su vida?

-Estoy bien- le contestó, cortante. Se golpeó mentalmente. ¿No estaba "desesperadamente" preocupado por ella?

La chica esbozó una sonrisa hermosa.

-Qué alivio. Juvia no soportaría que a Gray-sama lo hubiesen herido…

Se acercó más a su rostro, chocando ambos alientos. El de ojos grises se perdió en su mirada azulada, notando verdadero alivio en ella. Y otra vez esa pregunta, ¿por qué?

Pero no lo soportaba más, tenía que decírselo.

-Juvia…¿estás loca?

-¿Eh?

-¡Cómo se te ocurre entrometerte en medio de una batalla, y luego atravesarte en medio de un ataque! ¿En qué pensabas?

La Loxar se quedó muda. No sabía qué decir, se sentía regañada.

-P-Pero Juvia…

-¡No tienes sentido común, eres una idiota!- le gritó, estrujando sus hombros. La chica le miraba con la boca torcida, aguantándose los lagrimones que querían caer por sus ojos. Para cuando Gray terminó de gritarle, ella ya había bajado sus manos a su regazo y sus mejillas estaban llenas de agua. El chico reparó en eso, y se sorprendió. La había hecho llorar.

-J-Juvia o-oye…yo…

-¡Gray-sama es el idiota!- le espetó, alzando su rostro al cielo mientras lloraba abiertamente.

Fullboster se quedó mudo. Ella le volteó a ver, enfadada.

-¿Acaso no lo entiende? ¿Juvia no se lo ha dejado claro? Ella daría su vida con sólo verlo a usted con bien…

Gray calló. No podía creerlo. ¿Esa mujer estaba en verdad así de enamorada de él, como para que le importe un comino su vida?

-J-Juvia…

Ella, sin pensarlo dos veces, le abrazó, hundiendo su rostro en el torso desnudo del alquimista.

-Juvia lo ama demasiado, Gray-sama. Mucho. Muchísimo…

Apretó más su abrazo. Gray se quedó helado. Esa chica…se le estaba declarando…así de simple. En el pasado cuando se le declaraban, él se mantenía en calma; pero con esto, empezó a hiperventilar. Ella lo amaba. Lo amaba en serio. Y eso no le cabía en la cabeza.

Sin querer, se sonrojó. Y la abrazó con dulzura.

-Lo sé Juvia, sé que me amas.

Ella se tensó un poco, abochornándose. Él sonrió ante eso.

-Me lo has demostrado hoy. Y no tengo con qué pagar tanto amor de tu parte…

La apretó más entre sus brazos. Ella contrajo sus palmas en la espalda de él, volviéndose loca de amor. Entonces, a él se le ocurrió una idea maravillosa…

-Creo que, ya sé cómo puedo pagártelo Juvia.

La despegó de él, viéndola fijamente a los ojos. Ella se sonrojó.

-¿C-Cómo?

Fullboster sonrió.

-Pidiéndote que seas mi novia.

La chica casi se desmaya al oír eso. Su respiración se aceleró, al igual que su pulso. ¿Esto estaba ocurriendo en realidad?

-¿G-Gray-sama…a-ama…a Juvia?- le soltó, con todas sus esperanzas hasta el cielo.

Una sonrisa más, él le regaló.

-Eso aún no lo sé. Pero, podemos descubrirlo juntos…

Y le extendió su mano. Ella lo miró, y sonrió. Tomó su mano.

…

Han pasado dos meses desde eso. Y ahora ellos eran novios.

Esa noche habían ido a la casa de él, ya que la había invitado a cenar, por su aniversario.

Juvia se había arreglado como nunca para esa cita. Se había puesto su mejor vestido, y había usado el maquillaje que Lucy una vez le regaló. Se veía angelical.

Llegó a su casa, él ya la esperaba. La guio hasta el comedor, donde había dos platos con una exquisita cena, y dos copas de champagne. Ella no podía pedir más.

Cenaron, felices. Rieron y platicaron de todo. Y brindaron.

Una vez terminada la cena, y envueltos en caricias, se perdieron en la oscuridad de la habitación de Gray, y se hundieron en la calidez de las sábanas. Era su primera noche juntos. Y esa noche, había comenzado a llover. Pero esa vez, Juvia no había tenido nada que ver.

En la mitad de la noche, y exhausta, Juvia cayó dormida. Entre sus brazos, siempre entre ellos. Y él, por primera vez, se dedicó a contemplarla. Observó sus largas pestañas, esas que muchas veces hizo que dejaran atrapadas lágrimas entre ellas. Su respingada nariz, tan perfecta. Sus labios carnosos, pero tan delicados a la vez, que sinceramente le robaban la razón. Su cuello níveo, en el cuál hundió labios, lengua y dientes hace apenas instantes. Su torso al desnudo, con esos dos enormes bultos, que él mimó con ardiente pasión. Su figura perfecta, a la que dibujó tantas veces entre sueños. Sus piernas, largas y estilizadas. Toda completa, la observó.

Y no pudo evitar sonreír. Esa mujer que tenía entre sus brazos, era perfecta. Le quedaba justo a la medida. Aspiró el aroma de su cabello, y lo besó con inmensa dulzura.

Después, antes de caer dormido, se acercó a su boca entreabierta. Y con estas mismas palabras en mente, la besó…

"_Te amo, Juvia. Besarte a ti es como besar la lluvia: aunque no tengas forma y sólo arruines momentos, me reconforta hacerlo, ya que por el único que caes, es por mí…"_

**Y bueno, aquí ha quedado. ¿Qué les pareció? Los invito a que compartan su opinión, sería un placer leerlos. En fin, espero les haya gustado, y les doy las gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerme. ¡Saludos a todos!**

_**Lee Ab Koi**_


End file.
